


[F4M] Slutty Tomboy Friend Rewards You For Studying

by SparkMasahige



Category: No Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkMasahige/pseuds/SparkMasahige
Summary: [F4M] [Script Offer] Slutty Tomboy Friend Rewards You For Studying [College] [Teasing] [Public Bathroom Sex] [BJ] [Face Fucking] [Anal] Mention of [Group Sex] [Casual] but [Cute]





	[F4M] Slutty Tomboy Friend Rewards You For Studying

**Author's Note:**

> [F4M] [Script Offer] Slutty Tomboy Friend Rewards You For Studying [College] [Teasing] [Public Bathroom Sex] [BJ] [Face Fucking] [Anal] Mention of [Group Sex] [Casual] but [Cute]

OPTIONAL DIRECTION:  
This character is a cute, short-haired tomboy who has always been used to being ‘one of the guys,’ but with a mischievous streak a mile wide. Her vocal style is probably snappy and casual, but with a sense that you can hear her smirking, and a faint cutesy edge to her teasing. Think the ‘childhood friend’ type. 

*The audio begins with the sound of some slowly shuffling papers* 

*She is talking and grumbling to herself to begin with* *Sigh* I -seriously- should have dropped dropped this class earlier in the semester. Now I’m stuck with it for fucking spring break in res [residency]… Me and my amazing planning skills… 

*There is the sound of a door opening and closing* 

*She perks up but is sounds casual* Oh, hey! Didn’t expect to see you in the reading room today. Don’t you usually lurk in a those cubicles on the third floor of the library when you wanna study? 

*He has responded with something like “Hey, I don’t lurk!”*

*small giggle* I’m just fucking with you, man. Nah, I know you got a full course load this semester. Better you than me! So, you need the table free to work and stuff? Jack and I kinda left our shit all over, sorry. 

No, it’s cool, I’ll get it. I’m fine with working on the couch by the window anyway. I like it there better. Lets me -stretch out- [Emphasize -stretch out- with a sort of satisfied tone, as if stretching while saying it]. Anyway, I’m done with that stuff mostly. 

*Sounds of shifting books and papers* 

*Settling down on the couch to read there* Okay, table’s all yours, man. Happy calculus, or whatever it is you freaks do. 

*Laughing* I know that’s not your major, dumbass! Might as well be for all I know though. Psych is probably so much easier. Jack and my other friends from high school always help me out at my place too. You know, smoke a bowl, trade answers on the weekly questions, that kind of thing… Hey, you should totally join us some time! It beats studying here or in the library, trust me on this. 

*Derisive laugh, with a sort of smirk* I know, I know, that’s not your speed. Mister “I’m gonna be a prof someday just you watch me” [Imitating a serious voice]. *Another giggle* Whatever, just lemme know when all those projects get too much for you and you actually want to chill for once. 

Hm? Yeah yeah, I’m reading I’m reading. [Imitating a voice again] “No talking in the reading room, five points from Gryffindor young man!” *She cracks up a little again to herself but lapses back into silence* 

*Ambient sounds of pages turning, pencil-scratching* 

*She starts to make groaning and stretching sounds, slowly at first and then more often, trying to get the right position for laying and reading* 

What? Hey, what’s so bad about making noises? I’m just trying to get comfy. The springs in this baby are about busted… Hey, it’s not my fault I need to lay down to enjoy reading. If I’m gonna spend my spring break on campus, I’m at least gonna be comfortable while I study. 

*A little more time passes, the same groaning and stretching sounds start* 

Hm? *Laughs* Jesus fuck, dude, am I really distracting you that easy? How the hell did you keep your head down working for two years when someone trying to get comfy on a couch next to you sets you off! *She pauses and giggles a little* 

The way you keep staring at me, it’s like you wanna get into my guts or something. *smirking little laugh* 

Mm? [She sounds casual, as if she’s shrugging and not thinking about it much] No, I mean, it’s not like there’d be anything wrong with it. I help out my guy friends sometimes, you know? Sometimes they’re having a hard time getting with some girl and I give them a little… Relief. I’m actually pretty good at it. 

What do you mean? *Snorts* Oh fuck, no, I’m not, like… Dating one of them or anything. It’s just a little fun sometimes. You know, at parties and shit. I’ve known some of my friends here forever too, like, "Grade 9 forever.” 

*Laughs, remembering* Oh fuck, this one time back in high school, we were hanging out at Jack’s house, and we were playing spin the bottle, right? I know, lame. But we were kind of drunk, and we decided you had to do something with whoever it landed on. I was the first one to spin it after we made that rule, and it landed in between Jack and his friend Ethan. So then, they argued for a minute about who it was, and I was buzzed, so I just kind of went like, “Why don’t I get you both off?” So then the next thing I know, I’m kneeling there in the grass sucking off both of them while the other guys watch, and they don’t have any idea what to say! *Laughing again* It was like, in the middle of the afternoon, and the neighbours fence wasn’t exactly tall but… High school, am I right? 

*Laughs, teasing voice* Oh, High school wasn’t like that for you? Why am I not surprised? 

*Teasing, playful voice* Awww, don’t be like that. So what if you didn’t get any back then? They always say you find your people in college, right? Besides, you’re too good for parties and weed and stuff, right? 

I never said you said that, I just… Everyone knows you’re, like, really straight arrow. 

You don’t think of yourself that way? Hmm, well… [She sounds thoughtful and a little mischievous] Actually, you know what? 

*Sound of her getting up and walking over to POV’s chair and her sighing in satisfaction as she sits in his lap, squirming to get comfy (again)* 

[Smirking voice; she’s having fun, but it’s not exactly just a joke either] Theeeere we go. Bet you didn’t think you’d get a girl sitting on your lap when you came in here to study. *Giggle* Nice boner, by the way. I guess listening to my little story kind of got you going, huh? Here, lemme just… Get… Comfy… 

*Sound of her shifting around on his lap, making little satisfied groans as she subtly grinds on him* 

I’m not teasing you! I’m just tryna’ get a good position with your dick poking my ass like that… And, there! -Much- better. *Giggles* Wow, you really did get hard! Was it from imagining me giving two guys a blowjob? Understandable, understandable. But hey, I think you can take a break from working if I’m able to give you a little encouragement, right? 

*Sound of a heavy textbook being closed and a pencil being put down* 

*Chuckle* That’s what I thought. So, you were checking me out? It’s funny, guys at college who don’t already know me don’t usually go for me. I don’t know what it is, maybe I’m not enough of a cheerleader or something. *snorts* Anyway, nice to know you like it a little more down-to-earth sometimes after all. 

*Sound of a couple of light kisses, kissing his mouth and over his neck* Hm? What am I doing? I mean, you wanna make out, right? Honestly, you can totally do whatever you want with me, it’s cool. 

*Improv kissing, beginning to make out fully* 

Hey, don’t be shy, dude. Here, stick your tongue in my mouth, lick it more. 

*Improv kissing, wetter and more messy* 

Mmm, that’s better. Aaaand… Here, you can put your hand up my shirt. I know my tits aren’t huge, but I’m not wearing a bra, so you can just go to town on them if you want…

*Groaning softly in response to him following her directions* Yeah, that’s good. 

*Improve making out sounds, continued, getting more aroused and into it* *Giggles* Seriously, I’m not going to bite. Well, unless you’re into that shit. But don’t worry, you can do anything, I’m cool. Squeeze my tits more, put your hands in my pants, pull my hair, whatever, I’m down. 

Huh? You’re worried about someone coming in? *Laughs* Come on, man. It’s spring break, it’s dead, it’s not like anyone is gonna come in this tiny little reading room. 

Someone earlier? Hmmm… *Sigh* Well, if you’re really [teasing] -so scared- I can think of somewhere else around here. Come on, get up, I’ll show you. 

*Sounds of opening an closing the door, walking* 

Here, I think this should be okay. I come up to this bathroom on breaks, sometimes I’ve even hotboxed the stalls, it’s totally going to be dead, I promise. No-one comes to this part of the building on spring break, no-one. 

*Sounds of opening and closing the bathroom door. More of an echo on the audio from now on, if you want to add the effect.* 

Here, the big stall at the end. 

*Clacking sound of the stall door opening and closing* 

Okay, big guy. Lemme just get on my knees for you and we’ll be good. 

*Sounds of belt unbuckling, rustling of clothes* 

*Giggle* Ooh! Honestly, nice dick dude. Here, you don’t mind if I just suck you off, right? 

Heh, yeah I didn’t think so. 

*Improv a blowjob, sucking and licking* 

*Laughs* I can literally already taste the precum. Fuck, you really needed this, didn’t’cha? 

*Improv a blowjob, a bit faster* 

Oh, fuck. Okay, here, let me try and deepthroat it. 

*Improv a blowjob with gagging, trying to force it down her throat* 

Damn, my throat is not that deep! It’s funny though, I have like, hardly any gag reflex, so guys usually just go to town on me. 

*Improv a blowjob with occasional gagging, trying to fit it down her throat again* 

Putting your hands on my head? Maybe you’re a -little- more dommy than I figured… [Thoughtful, mischievous] Hmm, I wonder if you’ve got it in you…  
Okay, try this. Here, I’ll get the back of my head against the wall, and you can grab my head and go for it. Try to see how deep you can get it, fuck my throat. *Laughs* Don’t worry, I can take it! Seriously, do it. 

*Improv a blowjob, turning into a rough facefuck against the wall. She gets it in deeper this time* 

*Coughing* Shit! Okay, that’s starting to hurt the back of my head. *Giggles* I kinda like it though, not gonna lie. 

*Sounding more aroused and excited* Okay, just stay there, let me get my pants down for you. 

*Laughing* Of course I’m serious! You see this wet spot in between my legs? 

*Rustling of clothes* 

There! Here, let me just bend over and spread my legs for you. Look, I’ll spread my pussy lips out for you. You see that? 

*Laugh* Damn right I’m wet, now stick your dick inside me. Come on, I know you’re man enough now! 

*Improv reaction as the dick slides inside of her*

*Moaning* Oh fuck, that’s really nice. Here, just grab my hips from behind and pound me. Fuck me as hard as you want, just use me.

*Sound of cheek-clapping, moaning reaction as she is fucked bent over with her hands against the wall* 

*Improv reaction sounds, panting, whimpering slightly* 

Shit, shit shit shit. Ohhhh, fuck, more! 

*The sound of the fucking speeds up, her voice becomes more breathless. We hear her panting and gasping, and occasionally making small sounds of pain and laughing after, as if she’s enjoying how raw and trashy it is fucking in the bathroom stall* 

You -seriously- have more -ahh!- more experience at this than you let on, huh? 

*Improv reactions continued, the smacking sound speeds up and gets wetter* 

Oh shit, you’re gonna cum soon? Oh, uh… Well, I’m not on birth control right now… Oh. [Realizing] Okay, I’ve got a got a good idea, you ready for this? 

*Wet sound of her licking her fingers, drooling into her hand and rubbing it on skin* 

What am I doing? *Laugh* Trying to lube up my asshole, what does it look like? You can cum in here -aaaall- you want, no worries here. Don’t worry, I’ve got some experience with this, it’ll be okay. Just a sec. 

*More wet sounds of her, spitting into her hand and rubbing it on her ass* 

That should be good enough. *Giggle* You’re already pretty wet from my pussy anyway. Just stick it in my butt. Go a little slow though, okay? Just at first. 

*Wet sounds and improved reaction, gasping and whimpering as he pushes his cock into her ass* 

[Slightly breathless] O-Okay, that’s good. You can push it deeper now. 

*Reaction as he pushes all the way inside, squealing loud suddenly* 

Fuck, sorry! I know that echoed a bit. Don’t worry, just finish in me, okay? You can go hard now you’re inside. Grab my hips and fuck my butt, and blow that load inside me. 

*The smacking sound picking up again, faster to start with this time and getting faster still* 

*Improv reaction sounds, her being fucked anally. She enjoys it, but it’s getting quite intensive* 

Fuck, fuck me! That’s it, keep going as hard as you want, use my ass, use me! -Fuck- all your pent up frustration into me! 

You’re gonna blow? Yes, yes! Do it! Do it right now, right now inside of me! 

*Smacking sounds reach their peak as he orgasms* 

*Improv her sounds of pleasure at the peak of it* 

FUCK! Yeeessss! Yes, that’s it, get it into me. Ohhhh yessss… 

*Wet sounds as he slowly pulls out of her* 

Ahhhhh… Jesus fuck, man. You really fucked the shit out of me, huh? 

*She is still breathing hard* I didn’t expect you to be that good, honestly. But once you got going, you really gave it to me! Man, -all- my holes are gonna be sore now. 

*Laughing* Jeez, see how much there is dripping out of my ass. You really were pent up, weren’t you? Well, hey, I needed it too. Spring break in res was getting -way- too boring. 

Come on, we’d better get our stuff back on and get out of here…

…But, if you’re interested in round two, hit me up in my dorm tonight. *Giggle* I’m sure neither of us would regret it. 

*End of Audio*


End file.
